fictionalninjawarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Warrior 6
Ninja Warrior 6 is the first tournament after an incredible 4 COMPETITORS vanquished the demons of Midoriyama. The First Stage was redesigned to be more challenging. The dancing Stones came back with a little surprise for the competitors. The Triple Hurdle was brought back, harder than ever before, each beam being only 15cm wide. The Barrel Roll was replaced with the Hop Rocket, and our old friend the Floating Bridge came back looking sharper than ever. The new additions took their toll on even the best of the best. Only six advanced. #1 Failed dancing Stones #two Failed dancing Stones #3 Failed dancing Stones #4 Failed dancing Stones #5 Failed dancing Stones #6 Failed dancing Stones #7 Failed dancing Stones #8 Failed Triple Hurdle #9 Failed Triple Hurdle #10 Failed Triple Hurdle #11 Failed dancing Stones #twelve Failed dancing Stones #13 Failed dancing Stones #14 Failed dancing Stones #15 Failed dancing Stones #16 Failed dancing Stones #17 Failed Triple Hurdle #18 Failed Triple Hurdle #19 Failed Triple Hurdle #twenty Failed Triple Hurdle #twenty one Failed dancing Stones #twenty two Failed dancing Stones #twenty three Failed dancing Stones #twenty four Failed dancing Stones #twenty five Failed Triple Hurdle #twenty six Failed Triple Hurdle #twenty seven Failed Triple Hurdle #twenty eight Failed Triple Hurdle #twenty nine Failed Triple Hurdle #30 Failed Triple Hurdle #31 Failed dancing Stones #thirty two Failed Triple Hurdle #33 Failed Triple Hurdle #34 Failed Triple Hurdle #35 Failed Triple Hurdle #36 Failed Triple Hurdle #37 Failed Triple Hurdle #38 Failed Triple Hurdle #39 Failed Triple Hurdle #40 Failed Triple Hurdle #41 Failed dancing Stones #forty two Failed Triple Hurdle #43 Failed Triple Hurdle #44 Failed Triple Hurdle #45 Failed Triple Hurdle #46 Failed Triple Hurdle #47 Failed Triple Hurdle #48 Failed Triple Hurdle #49 Failed Triple Hurdle #50 Failed Triple Hurdle #51 Failed dancing Stones #fifty two Failed Triple Hurdle #53 Failed Triple Hurdle #54 Failed Triple Hurdle #55 Failed Triple Hurdle #56 Failed Triple Hurdle #57 Failed Triple Hurdle #58 Failed Triple Hurdle #59 Failed Hop Rocket #60 Failed Floating Bridge #61 Failed dancing Stones #sixty two Failed Triple Hurdle #63 Failed Triple Hurdle #64 Failed Triple Hurdle #65 Failed Triple Hurdle #66 Failed Triple Hurdle #67 Failed Hop Rocket #68 Failed Hop Rocket #69 Failed Floating Bridge #70 Failed Triple Hurdle #71 Failed Triple Hurdle #seventy two Failed Triple Hurdle #73 Failed Triple Hurdle #74 Failed Triple Hurdle #75 Failed Hop Rocket #76 Failed Hop Rocket #77 Failed Floating Bridge #78 Failed Floating Bridge #79 CLEAR #80 CLEAR #81 Failed dancing Stones #eighty two Failed Triple Hurdle #83 Failed Triple Hurdle #84 Failed Triple Hurdle #85 Failed Triple Hurdle #86 Failed Triple Hurdle #87 Failed Hop Rocket #88 Failed Floating Bridge #89 Failed Floating Bridge #90 CLEAR #91 Failed Triple Hurdle #ninety two Failed Triple Hurdle #93 Failed Triple Hurdle #94 Failed Hop Rocket #95 Failed Hop Rocket #96 Failed Hop Rocket #97 Failed Floating Bridge #98 CLEAR #99 CLEAR #100 CLEAR In Stage Two, the new Spinning Slopes proved a problem. Only one competitor was able to reach Stage Three. #79 Failed Spinning Slopes #80 Failed Spinning Slopes #90 Failed Spinning Slopes #98 Failed Spinning Slopes #99 Failed Spinning Slopes #100 CLEAR In Stage Three, the new Pendulum Bridge ended the tournament for the 100 competitors. For the first time in three tournaments, no one reached the Final Stage. #100 Failed Pendulum Bridge